


False Pretense

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Michael is a dick, S5x02 AU, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: What if Rae-Rae was hanging around Ella at the time "Lucifer" returned and immediately recognized that it was the wrong brother?
Relationships: Azrael & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 33
Kudos: 132





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title. Anyway, the story is dialogue-centric, I got lazy on the description part but I hope it works out. I posted 2 versions at the same time so you could decide which one you like :)
> 
> Thank you!

Ella arrives early at the precinct as usual, starting off her day with coffee and humming to “One of Us’, when she sees Chloe looking into several interrogation rooms as if trying to find someone. She decides to intervene and catches her off guard.

“Looking for something?”

The Detective almost bumps into the analyst but pays enough attention to respond, “Oh, uh, just Lucifer.”

Ella’s heart drops as she tells her friend, “Oh, sweetie. It has come to this—full-on delusions. We are gonna get through this,” She swoops in for a hug, which isn’t entirely unwelcome. 

“It’s fine. He really is here. I saw him yesterday,” The blonde rattles off as she walks over to her desk while she continues to look around for a certain devil. “Plus, there’s a new case.” 

“W-wait! Lucifer’s back? Like seriously back?” Ella’s brows knit together, and she fishes out her phone from her back pocket to check if, well, he at least had the decency to return any of her messages. “Huh, yeah. Full bars, battery’s charge, but no texts or messages. Awesome. Not surprised, though. He didn’t tell me when he left; why would he tell me when he’s back,” The analyst says dryly that it prompted Chloe to give their friend some explanation.

“Ella, I know you’re bummed at him, and you have reason. But he also had a really good reason for leaving so suddenly. And while he’s gone, he’s sort of been through...Hell. So you know, if you could just cut him a little bit of slack,”

“I guess it would be nice to have good ol’ Lucifer around again. I mean, I missed him, you know. I mean, I don’t miss him like you miss him ‘cause I don’t find him attractive,” The analyst mentally slaps on herself for that statement that she thought she could remedy it by saying, “He’s like my brother,” and chuckles nervously.

“Yeah,”

“Anyway,” She stops herself before she could say anything else to the Detective and just gives her the thumbs up. 

* * *

Ella returns to her lab and almost suffers from a stroke when Rae-rae appears out of nowhere.

“Yo!”

“Damn it, Rae-rae!” She says in a hushed tone, “Are you trying to kill me?”  
  
“Of course not. And I can’t kill you. Hello?”

Ella had to roll her eyes at that. It’s been some time since she saw her friend last. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was in town, so I thought I’d come visit ya.”

“Rrrriiiiiigggggght,” Ella shakes her head and wonders why Rae-rae’s ghost still hasn’t crossed over or something. “Why haven’t you moved on? I mean, what’s keeping you earthbound?”

“Errr, this and that,” Rae-rae vaguely responds, which earns her an exasperated sigh from Ella. 

The analyst’s phone pings, and she quickly gathers her things, ignoring her ghost friend momentarily. 

“Well, I’m a little busy. Got another crime scene so,”

“Can I come?”

“Sure, but don’t distract me, okay? As much as possible, when there are other people, you better keep the commentaries to yourself, got it?”

Rae-rae draws her thumb and forefinger across her lips and nods.

* * *

At the crime scene, the consultant shows up just after Ella discussed the details with Chloe. He doesn’t even see it coming until the shoe hits him straight on the chest that all he could say was ‘Bloody Hell.’ 

Chloe grimaces at Ella’s assault on the club owner but does nothing to stop it. The analyst eventually stops and hears out the explanation for his abrupt departure. 

When the partners turn to leave, and after ensuring that no one else is around, Rae-rae appears behind Ella that the latter had to suppress a yelp.

“Dios Mio!,” Ella blurts out, “Rae-rae! We’ve talked about this!”

“Sorry, Ella,”

“Where were you anyway?”

“Around,” 

The analyst wants to slap her friend senseless if she could. 

“Well, you missed out on me beating the hell out of Lucifer. You should’ve seen his face. But I couldn’t not forgive the guy, you know?”

“Uh-huh. But that’s not Lu,” 

“What?”

Rae-rae bits her lower lip. She really needs to stop blabbering information freely. 

_Oh well._

“There’s something I need to tell you, Ella.”

Ella crosses her arms and waits.

“Lucifer is my brother,” Rae-rae says, and Ella’s face drops as if she just realized something. 

“Oh. So, the reason you’ve been here all this time, earthbound, is because you’re watching over your brother?”

Rae-rae’s eyes stray from her friend's, and thinks that while it’s not the truth, it’s a little bit closer to the truth. 

“Uhhh, yeah…?”

“Oh my. But what is this about Lucifer not being Lucifer?”

Rae-rae breathes a sigh of relief at not having to explain herself further, or rather admitting to Ella that she’s not a ghost but the actual angel of death. Ella would definitely freak out, and the angel of death is not equipped to deal with the aftermath. 

“Lu has an identical twin. His name is Michael, and I don’t know what he’s doing here, but it can’t be good.”

“Whoa! He has a twin?”

“Yeah. But they don’t get along. Especially after Lu led a rebellion.” 

“But how can you tell?”  
  
“Michael’s got a bad shoulder injury, and it’s greatly affected his posture. You won’t notice it because Michael’s really good at pretending. But Lu, you know him, he has narcissistic tendencies that he’ll fuss at almost everything. And he hasn’t complained, not even once, that you’ve left a huge dust print of your shoe on his coat.”

“You’re right. I mean, I had a feeling he was different somehow.”

“Ok, good. Just be careful.”

“I will. Why haven’t you told me this before? The fact that Lucifer’s your brother? I could have helped you talk to him so that you can finally go into the light or something.”

“Well, you see, he thinks I abandoned him,” Azrael wants to add more but stops herself short when she sees her friend tear up. 

“Don’t worry, Rae-rae. When Lucifer comes back, I’ll make sure to tell him you’ve been looking out for him all this time.”

“Ahhh, sure. So, I gotta bail Ella.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Of course. Smell ya later.”

Ella nods, and Azrael disappears. Ella doesn’t know that Azrael also alerted Amenadiel, who visits Hell to let Lucifer know. 


	2. Version 2

* * *

Ella arrives early at the precinct, as usual, starting off her day with coffee and humming to “One of Us’, when she sees Chloe looking into several interrogation rooms as if trying to find someone. She decides to intervene and catches her off guard.

“Looking for something?”

The Detective almost bumps into the analyst but pays enough attention to respond, “Oh, uh, just Lucifer.”

Ella’s heart drops as she tells her friend, “Oh, sweetie. It has come to this—full-on delusions. We are gonna get through this,” She swoops in for a hug, which isn’t entirely unwelcome. 

“It’s fine. He really is here. I saw him yesterday,” The blonde rattles off as she walks over to her desk while she continues to look around for a certain devil. “Plus, there’s a new case.” 

“W-wait! Lucifer’s back? Like seriously back?” Ella’s brows knit together, and she fishes out her phone from her back pocket to check if, well, he at least had the decency to return any of her messages. “Huh, yeah. Full bars, battery’s charge, but no texts or messages. Awesome. Not surprised, though. He didn’t tell me when he left; why would he tell me when he’s back,” The analyst says dryly that it prompted Chloe to give their friend some explanation.

“Ella, I know you’re bummed at him, and you have reason. But he also had a really good reason for leaving so suddenly. And while he’s gone, he’s sort of been through...Hell. So you know, if you could just cut him a little bit of slack,”

“I guess it would be nice to have good ol’ Lucifer around again. I mean, I missed him, you know. I mean, I don’t miss him like you miss him ‘cause I don’t find him attractive,” The analyst mentally slaps on herself for that statement that she thought she could remedy it by saying, “He’s like my brother,” and chuckles nervously.

“Yeah,”

“Anyway,” She stops herself before she could say anything else to the Detective and just gives her the thumbs up. 

* * *

Ella returns to her lab and almost suffers from a stroke when Rae-rae appears out of nowhere.

“Yo!”

“Damn it, Rae-rae!” She says in a hushed tone, “Are you trying to kill me?”  
  
“Of course not. And I can’t kill you. Hello?”

Ella had to roll her eyes at that. It’s been some time since she saw her friend last. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was in town, so I thought I’d come visit ya.”

“Rrrriiiiiigggggght,” Ella shakes her head and wonders why Rae-rae’s ghost still hasn’t crossed over or something. “Why haven’t you moved on? I mean, what’s keeping you earthbound?”

“Errr, this and that,” Rae-rae vaguely responds, which earns her an exasperated sigh from Ella. 

The analyst’s phone pings, and she quickly gathers her things, ignoring her ghost friend momentarily. 

“Well, I’m a little busy. Got another crime scene so,”

“Can I come?”

“Sure, but don’t distract me, okay? As much as possible, when there are other people, you better keep the commentaries to yourself, got it?”

Rae-rae draws her thumb and forefinger across her lips and nods.

* * *

At the crime scene, the consultant shows up just after Ella discussed the details with Chloe. He doesn’t even see it coming until the shoe hits him straight on the chest that all he could say was ‘Bloody Hell.’ 

Chloe grimaces at Ella’s assault on the club owner but does nothing to stop it. The analyst eventually stops and hears out the explanation for his abrupt departure. 

When the partners turn to leave, and after ensuring that no one else is around, Rae-rae appears behind Ella that the latter had to suppress a yelp.

“Dios Mio!,” Ella blurts out, “Rae-rae! We’ve talked about this!”

“Sorry, Ella,”

“Where were you anyway?”

“Around,” 

The analyst wants to slap her friend senseless if she could. 

“Well, you missed out on me beating the hell out of Lucifer. You should’ve seen his face. But I couldn’t not forgive the guy, you know?”

“Uh-huh. But that’s not Lu,” 

“What?”

Rae-rae bits her lower lip. She really needs to stop blabbering information freely. 

_Oh well._

“There’s something I need to tell you, Ella.”

Ella crosses her arms and waits.

* * *

The forensic analyst couldn’t stop herself from laughing uncontrollably when Rae-rae tells the former that she’s actually the angel of death named Azrael, and that Rae-rae is a nickname bestowed to her by Lucifer. 

But Ella’s not laughing now. Not when Azrael calls forth her wings and changes her outfit so that she can be taken seriously. 

“Oh, my God!”

“Not exactly, but, yeah. Sorry, you had to find out this way, but I needed you to believe me. That person you were talking to earlier is not Lu.”

“Oh, God! That means Lucifer is not a method actor!” Ella is starting to hyperventilate as her mind reels her into the past conversations with the consultant. 

“Ella! I need you to stay focused, please!” Azrael snaps her fingers to get the analyst’s attention. “Yes, Lu is really the Devil, and he’s my brother. He also has an identical twin whose name is Michael. Yes, _that_ Michael. I don’t know what Michael’s doing here on Earth pretending to be someone he’s not, but it can’t be good. Please be careful.”

Azrael spreads her wings in their full length and is ready to go when Ella stops her.

“Where are you going? You’re just gonna leave me here? I mean, I’m freaking out, Rae-rae!!”

“I can’t stay for long, souls and all, but before I leave, I’ll alert Amenadiel. I’m sure he’ll let Lu know. Pretty sure Lu will be pissed when he finds out.”

“What am I supposed to do, though?”

“Steer clear of Michael.”

“Rae-rae, I couldn’t even tell them apart.”

"Well, for one, Lu is still in Hell. Yes, _that_ Hell — eternal damnation, fiery pit, the whole nine yards — and he's staying this time out of a strong sense of duty. But, _you_ know him. He has narcissistic tendencies that he'll fuss at almost anything. And he hasn't complained even once, that you've left a huge imprint of your shoe on his coat."

“Oh.”

“Well, I really have to go Ella. I’ll come back later. I mean, if you still want to, I don’t know, talk?”

“Sure.”

But Ella isn’t really sure. Jesus, she’s been talking to the Angel of Death all this time, not to mention the actual Devil. It’s a whole bunch of celestials, her friends. She’s not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.

And God. _God!_

Somehow it all makes sense now for Ella as she decides that yes, she’ll need Azrael to answer a million questions. 

Now, she needs to warn Chloe, too.


	3. Version 2 Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Version 2 where Ella's in the know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay, so I caved and continued. It follows 5x02 episode and these are just little inserts in between before Chloe confronts Michael :)

* * *

How should Ella warn the Detective, though, without telling the latter that God exists? Or how the former even acquired the information? The poor Detective isn't even over Lucifer leaving or...wait. 

_What if Chloe knows?_

Ella remembers their last conversation when she told Chloe that she has a ghost friend and the latter mentioned she has a somewhat similar experience. When the analyst thinks about it, the Detective kept saying that the consultant went back to take care of an important family business but didn't say much else. Ella puts two and two together — Chloe’s aversion to the word ‘Hell’ along with Azrael’s details — and it all makes sense.

_Geez._

But how would the analyst even begin with that conversation? 

_Gotta park that one later,_

Ella mutters to herself and goes back to the precinct to process the evidence.

* * *

After an hour or so, her tedious work finally renders results, and she happily trudges from her lab and spots not-Lucifer and Chloe (and Dan, who just left) having a conversation. The analyst gathers up the courage and puts on a poker face/happy face so that she could trick the impostor into believing she bought his lies.

Ella sucks in a breathe and walks over to the partners, "Got something, kids!" She starts, effectively getting their attention. "The hair I found in the bloody boot print? It's sheep hair. Now, unless someone was into some freaky stuff..." She pauses, "Don't even say it," and continues, trying to gauge the pretender.

"I won't," He answers back, and that further proves he's really not the consultant everybody loves because the real Lucifer would make an innuendo out of anything. 

Ella's face almost falters, but she soldiers on, "It means that someone tracked that hair in from outside the dome."

"Oh well, that is exciting! Well done, Miss Lopez!" The faker responds and praises the analyst as he takes the folder out of her hands. "Right," He continues after examining one page, "I'd say it's time to go and talk to the people running the program. Genius!" 

Ella had to bite back her tongue to prevent herself from blowing her cover only until after he's gone off on his own without even waiting for Chloe.

"Hey Chlo," The analyst reaches for the Detective's forearm and looks back and forth to check if not-Lucifer is still lurking around, "do you have a minute?"

"Well, I gotta catch up with Lucifer. Who knows what he'll do if I'm not there?"

"This is really important."

Chloe nods and follows Ella into the lab. As soon as the lab door closes, Ella blurts out, "That is _not_ Lucifer!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chloe dares to ask, but in the pit of her stomach, she knows something's wrong. 

"I hit him with a shoe earlier, right? That dirt is still on his coat! And he hasn't said anything!"

Ella rambles on, but Chloe still likes to believe that it's her devil.

"M-maybe he hasn't noticed it? He's been gone for some time so,"

The analyst stares at the Detective like she had three heads and finally snaps.

"Chloe," Ella deadpans, "Lucifer is really the Devil."

And with that, the blonde's eyes widen, confirming Ella's assumption. 

_Of course, Chloe knows. Duh._

Ella berates herself internally. 

"What are you talking about?" The Detective tries to deny it, but Ella doesn't have time for that. 

"Trust me, I know. Remember the ghost I was telling you about? Rae-rae?" Chloe nods. "She's actually the Angel of Death named Azrael, and Lucifer's little sister. She was at the crime scene with me earlier, and she told me that the person who's been walking and talking like Lucifer is actually Michael, Lucifer's identical twin."

Chloe's face drops as she processes this information. It all makes sense now — the aversion to lewd comments, the odd behavior, everything! — Lucifer would never lie. _Ever_. Even if it has been thousands of years for him.

“Rae-rae told me she would alert Amenadiel as well. What should we do?”

“I knew it,”

“Huh?”

“I could tell somehow, but Michael’s _really_ good at lying. I should have called him out but,”

“Ssh, I get it, lady. You don’t have to explain anything.”

“I’ll take care of it, Ella. Just continue to act normal around him.”

“Are you sure you can do this, Chlo?”

“Pretty sure.”

Ella wants to protest; however, the analyst trusts Chloe, so she simply nods her head in agreement. 

Chloe meanwhile schools her expression as she braces for another exchange with an archangel who thinks he can fool Lucifer’s closest friends.

* * *

Chloe does a great job at working with the impostor’s dynamics, so good in fact that the latter believes she’s entangled with his web of lies. Clearly, Michael doesn’t know who he’s dealing with despite ensuring Mazikeen that he has paid attention. 

Chloe puts into practice her superb acting skills when she finds Maze and Lucifer making out. The Detective would admit she’s a little bit distraught but quickly reminds herself this is not her Lucifer. Michael goes on to follow her to the elevator, apologizing profusely, and she puts on her heartbroken expression internalizing as if she’s in a movie scene, and it pays off.

The next morning, Michael follows her around like a lost puppy, and she enjoyed every minute of it even though she really wanted to kick him to High Heaven if she could. 

The seduction part was particularly hard — she’ll admit it was so out of character even for her, but she has to sell the act — but she pulls it off with flying colors, seeing how smitten the archangel is. 

If it were the real Lucifer, he would have asked her, “What has gotten into you, Detective?” or “Who are you and what have you done with the Detective?” and, damn, she wishes it was him. 

It never occurred to Chloe Decker that shooting someone — an archangel to boot, but an asshole really — four times would be this satisfying. Truth be told, she dislikes it when she has to fire her gun on culprits — apart from the paperwork it entails — but this one deserves it and more. 

“You’re not the only one who can lie,” She spats, seething and trembling, “I will never lose faith in him and me.”

With that, she successfully kicks Michael out of the penthouse. Lucifer would have been proud of her and would have cheered her on. She kisses the bullet necklace and closes her eyes to utter a silent prayer for him, hoping he’ll hear. 

* * *

Ella receives a text message that night from Decker that everything’s okay. 

Ella should be relieved, but she’s not. Or maybe a little bit. 

She hasn’t lost her faith; it’s renewed even. Still, knowing for a fact that it’s real is overwhelming. 

_ >>Btw, Ella, if you need someone to talk to, or you know, if you’re freaking out, go to Linda’s. She knows, too. _

Decker’s follow up SMS brings the analyst out of her stupor as if someone heard her rants. Ella smiles at this and is about to respond when she hears a knock on her door.

She opens it and finds Rae-rae in her usual get-up — long sleeve and skirt — standing on the other end while all she could do is stare.

“Hey, I knocked this time.”

A full minute passes, and Ella doesn’t say anything.

“Should I just go? I mean, I told you I was coming back for a little bit.”

Ella finally snaps back to reality and invites Azrael in.

“You’re not here to take my soul, are you?” She questions.

Azrael rolls her eyes at this and says, “No, silly. I mean, I was, when you were in that accident some years ago,”

“What?” 

Rae-rae, this time, hits herself on the head for her offhand comments, dumping information on her friend, unprovoked. 

“Ughh, I should totally keep my mouth shut.”

“No, spill!”

“Well, you see, I’m supposed to escort you to the light, as they say, but it turns out it was a false alarm.”

“Huh?”

Azrael nods and crosses her arms, “Yeah, it happens! And I usually just leave you know. But with you…” The angel of death trails off, “there’s something about you, Ella. I don’t know what it is, but I couldn’t leave you there. I had to make sure you were okay. And then, you started talking to me, and you know, the rest is history.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“I didn’t want to frighten you. You know how humans perceive the angel of death, right?”

“You mean you don’t have a scythe?”

“Dad, no! What would I do with it?”

“I don’t know, cut the soul’s connection or something?”

“Nah. That’s not how it works. Anyway, Ella, I’m glad you’re finally in the know, I would love to chat again, but it would seem I’m needed elsewhere.” 

“But you just got here. And I have a million questions. And how come you get to stay with me the whole day the last time you were here?”

Azrael grimaces. She wouldn’t openly admit to Ella that she did, in fact, ditch work that day to convince her to stay in Los Angeles. But perhaps, she has to.

“Well, I couldn’t let you leave L.A. just because your brother moved. I mean, I’d rather not get into details of how I dislike how your family treats you, but it would have been the wrong move for you, Ella. I know it’s not my place, but I genuinely care for you.”

“So, you’re saying you missed out on work just to convince me?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re the angel of death…”

“And I was reprimanded for that day, but it was totally worth it. You’re special, Ella. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, I really have to go. When Lu comes back, tell him I said hi, okay? Smell ya later!”

Azrael is gone before Ella could even blink. She wonders how long before the angel would come to visit her again — strictly for friendly banter purposes, she hopes. 

Lucifer better be prepared for when he comes back. If he thinks she’s afraid of the devil, he’s wrong. 

_Abuela’s slippers are scarier._

She adds as an afterthought and laughs at herself. Maybe she’s going crazy. Or maybe she’s just taking everything in stride. 


End file.
